heavyobjectfandomcom-20200214-history
Dorothea Martini Naked
is a member of the Information Alliance's Martini Series.Heavy Object: Project Whiz Kid Chapter 1 Part 3 Etymology As well as a surname, a is a cocktail usually made from (an aromatized wine) and ( for ), as well as a of vermouth. A Naked Martini is one variant. Appearance Dorothea is a small girl with red hair, held back in a pineapple shape with a barrette. She wears a white blouse, panties and little else. She also wears airtight headphones over her ears, with a different small earphone and wireless microphone on her throat.Heavy Object: Project Whiz Kid Chapter 1 Part 6 Personality Dorothea is a bit of a shut-in that doesn't mind working alone as the only crew of a tank and only keeping contact with others via radio, though she still appreciates working as a group.Heavy Object: Project Whiz Kid Chapter 1 Part 3 She doesn't like gore, especially if it dirties her tank.Heavy Object: Project Whiz Kid Chapter 1 Part 4 She's also what the Island Nation would call a "fujoshi".Heavy Object: Project Whiz Kid Chapter 1 Part 6 When faced with the fear of death Dorothea broke military regulations and ended up revealing military secrets to Quenser and Heivia so that they would help her survive. She is a very greedy person who doesn't care about the deaths the project she's working on will cause, only about getting paid and how much money she can make in the future as a member of the Information Alliance.Heavy Object: Project Whiz Kid Chapter 1 Part 8 Background Chronology Project Whiz Kid Dorothea was the driver of one of the Tank 041 escorted by Quenser Barbotage and Heivia Winchell during their unofficial mission for Wraith Martini Vermouthspray.Heavy Object: Project Whiz Kid Chapter 1 While fighting a Faith Organization blockade, Quenser and Heivia forced Dorothea to reveal the truth behind their mission: the Tank 041's were part of a project to develope self-driving technology with the goal of manipulating the number of deaths by self-driving cars in safe countries. By significantly reducing the number of deaths caused by regular cars, the government would be free to intentionally use self-driving cars to cause the deaths of certain individuals or groups they dislike, hiding those accidents in the acceptable margin of error while still being able to say they have reduced the number of deaths annually caused by traditional cars. After the threat is over, Dorothea realized the gravity of what she had done, and resolved to kill Quenser and Heivia to prevent them from spreading this information. However, before she and the other tanks could do so they were interrupted by the Baby Magnum defeating the Faith Organization's Hariti, as Quenser had earlier tricked Dorothea and Wraith into giving a signal to Milinda Brantini, causing her to investigate the area and also record the information revealed by Dorothea.Heavy Object: Project Whiz Kid Chapter 1 Part 9 Faced with the challenge of trying to face an Object with five tanks, Dorothea and her squad surrendered, left their tanks and had them destroyed by the Baby Magnum.Heavy Object: Project Whiz Kid Chapter 1 Part 10 Skills and Abilities Dorothea is a genius girl and member of the Martini series. She acts as the lone crew of a Tank 041, a high-tech Information Alliance tank that only needs one operator. Her skills are good enough to, just by judging the sunlight reflecting of an enemy tank's gun at 1.2km away, adjust her tank's position in order to dodge the shells or make them hit her tank's better armor. References Category:Characters Category:Information Alliance Category:Female